


Dusk after Dusk

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Colt after the death of his father.





	Dusk after Dusk

Colt lit the match and watched it burn. The wind was picking up, swirling around him, waves crashing below. He shielded the flame with his hand, too close, closer than needed just so he could feel the burn against his palm, so he could feel something, anything.

Carefully, so carefully, he knelt down and, this time, the candle managed to light, flames dancing in the wind. He sat, elbows on his knees, head in his hands.

He didn’t even have a grave to go back to. He had nothing.

No pieces to pick up.

No plans to make.

No garage to haunt.

No office to huddle in.

 

_Fuck._

 

He looked up, watching the sun sliding behind the water. The candle still burned next to him. He wanted to set the world ablaze, against his dad’s wishes, against Ellie’s pleading, but the roar of anger had settled into a sharp ache, in the center of his chest, a stabbing hurt that he hoped would never go away. He never wanted to forget this pain, wanted to let the pain drive him.

 

_I’m going to kill them, Pop. I’m going to destroy them._

 

Finally, after the sun had faded behind the horizon, after the candle had burnt out, after he sat so long that he was one with the earth, he stood. The cool air had nothing on the coldness in his heart as he grabbed his helmet. 

With one last look at the cliff, he could almost see, in the darkness, a young boy flying through the air, goaded on by a man so indestructible that the only thing that could take him was himself. With one last shake of his head, he turned back to his bike.

 

__I’m going to destroy them._ _


End file.
